


First Night at Home

by Galaxy_Phoenix



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Reverse Werewolf Concept, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Phoenix/pseuds/Galaxy_Phoenix
Summary: Ryo introduces the new bunny to his home and finds that having a furry friend actually makes things feel a little more lively.





	First Night at Home

The drive back to the apartment was a quiet one.

Ryo had purposely kept it that way to make sure he wouldn’t scare the bunny with any loud noises; he figured that the bunny was already anxious and any other loud noises would escalate that anxiety. Occasionally, he would reach inside the bunny’s travel carrier and give a comforting pet to calm the bunny, pleasantly surprised that he hadn’t been bitten yet.

The city was bustling in its usual fashion as the evening crowd travel to and fro their destinations. The cars shone under the streetlights and any other lights from nearby establishments, making lit colors bounce off the vehicles as they drove by. There were the infrequent honks and tire skids as traffic progressed in the streets. 

This didn’t bother Ryo, viewing the nighttime setting to be mundane from the years spent in this city. 

“We’re almost home, don’t worry. Just a little ways away.” Ryo soothed the bunny.

Ryo turned a corner and soon the lights and sounds of the city gave way to a calmer, quieter atmosphere as Ryo drove through the suburbs on the outskirts of the city. There were a few homes with lights on in them but for the most part, most people had gone to bed at this point.

Ryo pulled into the parking lot and was lucky to find a spot close to the stairwell. He then turned the ignition off.

“Well, we’re at the place. What I’m going to do is bring you up first, then the food, and then everything else. Okay?” Ryo gave a comforting pat as he got out of the Audi and walked over to the passenger side to get the travel carrier containing the bunny and some of the food before closing the car door and walking up to the stairwell.

Thank God his apartment was only on the second floor, as he had a feeling that he would have to make several trips to get everything. He made a mental note to possibly invest in a small rolling cart in the future.

Reaching the front door of the apartment, Ryo placed the items down to dig for his keys. Finally getting the front door unlocked, he picked up the food and the travel carrier and, using his foot to open the door, he walked inside, setting the food over the barrier and onto the counter in the kitchen and then placing the travel carrier on the couch. Ryo dug a piece of kale from one of the bags and offered it to the bunny, who shyly chewed on the leafy food.

“I’ll right back okay? It’s gonna be okay.”

_Later_

Soon everything was in the house and put away. Ryo was in the kitchen making supper for the evening and was quietly working, even humming a little. The cage that contained the newest furry member of the household sat on the floor next to the couch in the living room, near the kitchen so that the bunny could see what was going on. The bunny in question was bunched up in the corner, not moving much but still very curious as to what his new owner was doing.

Ryo’s meal for the evening was some chicken with rice, nothing too special. Setting the plate aside, he dug out some kale and cut it into strips as well as bring out a small bowl of pellets. He took the bunny’s food first and walked over to the cage, reaching over the top to place the small bowl of pellets and the strips of kale. He then got up to get his meal as well, only to come back and sit by the cage on the floor, wanting to keep the bunny company so that the new bunny can get used to him. Ro then dug into his dinner, occasionally looking up to see if the bunny would move at all. It didn’t surprise him in the slightest, being aware of the new environment and the fears that came with it for the little one. After about ten minutes, Ryo noticed the bunny move a little and slowly began to nibble on the kale. Ryo breathed a sigh of relief; at least the bunny was able to eat something. Their dinner was relatively quiet, with Ryo occasionally talking to the bunny in an attempt to calm him and Ryo notice that by doing so, the bunny was picking up its eating and eat normally for the time being. 

“So what do you think? I told you it wasn’t a big place but don’t worry, I think you’ll like it here. There’s lots of room for you to run around and explore, though I hope you won’t try to go after any wires.”

The bunny continued to quietly munch, content with the kale and pellets. Sometimes he would move around in the cage, presumably to get accustomed to everything before going back to eating. The bunny really was a tiny thing, and it surprised Ryo to think about how he was able to survive in the woods by himself for that long before getting picked up. As they were eating, a thought kept bugging Ryo's mind.

There was something about this bunny that wasn't normal but Ryo couldn't put his finger on it.

Ryo didn't dwell on for too long but kept the thought in the back of his mind. They continued to eat and eventually finish their supper. 

A little later, Ryo went to go get the bath running and after calming the bunny that he would be back shortly, he left the door open so that the bunny could wander in if it got lonely or needed something.

After getting the bath ready, Ryo stepped over the side and reclined in the tub, feeling himself relax and felt the warm water melt any stress away. The bathroom itself was steamy and damp with the mirror all foggy. After a bit, Ryo turned to his side and rested his head on his arms on the edge of the tub looking toward the door.

To his surprise, the bunny was by the door, sitting curiously as to what his owner was doing.

“Did you get lonely?” Ryo asked the bunny visitor.

The bunny simply sat there a moment before hopping slowly in the bathroom toward the tub. Ryo sat up a little and dragged the nearby stool and taking a hand towel, he placed it on top of the stool. He placed a folded towel on the corner of the ledge so when the bunny came up, hopped on the stool and Ryo helped him onto the folded towel.

“There we go! That way you don't have to slip and fall into the tub, that would be bad.” Ryo told the bunny as he gently petted him.

The bunny flopped on his side, feeling content and a little sleepy from the warm and misty room. He didn’t do much after that besides nap for a bit.

Okay, now there was that thing again, that little thought creeping up in Ryo’s mind that this bunny is not what he appears to be. Rabbits are not supposed to be this outgoing, especially when they just got relocated to a new home. Then again, the bunny still acted relatively shy and whatnot, so this was very strange to Ryo. None of the guidebooks prepared him for something like this, especially when a bunny is immediately accustomed to a new home much quicker than they should be. This bunny must’ve had quite the trust of him if he’s able to walk up to Ryo with no issues or fears.

Maybe the bunny really was lonely and just wanted to be close to his new owner and Ryo was overthinking things. 

He felt something fuzzy brush his ear and Ryo turned his head to find the bunny curled up next to him and even licking him a little bit.

“I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but I have to get myself clean a different way. People get clean differently than bunnies do.”

The bunny responded by continuing to lick him, making Ryo giggle a little bit.

“S-Stop, that tickles!” Ryo tried to protest but let the bunny continue, seeing that there was no harm in it. Then the bunny stop as Ryo took some water to wet his face. The bunny then “cleaned” his own face, making Ryo laugh a little.

_An hour or so later_

Ryo flopped into the bed before settling in under the covers. The little hunch was moved to the corner of his room under the window.

“Finally, to get to sleep! You comfy over there?” Ryo asked the little bunny, who was hiding under the shadow of the blanket covering the top of the open hutch. The bunny didn’t seem to be in great distress and was tucking up for the night.

“I just realized, I never got a name for you, didn’t I? I’m sorry. I was so worried about making sure that you were settled in and calm that I completely forgot. Let’s see…” Ryo thought it over for a moment, having some difficulty in trying to come up with a decent name. The bunny looked out between the metal crosshatch bars in curiosity at his new owner. After a moment of pondering, Ryo had something.

“How about Cottontail? Would that be okay?”

The bunny perked up its ears and ran out of the open hutch and hopped and danced about on the floor, much to Ryo’s delight. 

“Alright then! Cottontail it is!” Ryo beamed proudly at the progress of befriending the bunny, “Well, we got to get ready for bed. Good night, Cottontail. Sleep well and welcome home.” Ryo sweetly told him as he yawned and got out of bed to pick up the bunny to place inside the hutch. However, upon trying to do so, the bunny reacted and try to attach himself to Ryo, who got the message that the bunny didn’t want to leave him.

This bunny is unusually affectionate, isn’t he?

After the confusion of the bunny’s behavior, Ryo shrugged and brought the little bunny into bed with him, placing him on a nearby pillow next to him so that the tiny bunny wouldn’t get crushed somehow.

“There. Happy?” Ryo asked as he watched the bunny sit there a moment before flopping on his side and resting there, “Alright then, night Cottontail.”

Ryo yawned again and soon fell asleep as well.


End file.
